1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connecting structure between circuit substrates each having a coaxial connector arranged face-to-face relationship, and a device equipped with the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to coaxially connected structure for opposed wiring substrates, and a device equipped with the same connected structure.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a printed wiring substrate mounted on an electronic apparatus such as wireless transmitter and receiver is fabricated by laminating a needed number of circuit substrates depending on required amount of signal processing. In this case, a coaxial signal connection between laminated printed wiring substrates is performed by using either a stacking connection or cable connection by providing an axial connector on both substrates. The stacking connection is achieved by using two coaxial connectors each of which is provided on the printed wiring substrates, respectively.
However, in case of using the stacking connection, when pluralities of coaxial connectors are provided on both wiring substrates, poor connection tends to be caused due to occurrence of positional displacement between two substrates arranged to be opposed each other in a face-to-face manner. In order to avoid such poor connection, it is necessary to use an expensive connector equipped with a floating function, otherwise, just stop using the pluralities of coaxial connectors.
In contrast, in case of such connection using a connecting cable, an expensive noise filtering member with the good noise shielding performance has to be used. This is because a signal component tends to leak from a coating layer of a cable body to cause noises, and also a signal tends to leak from a connector joint part and an opening for passing the cable therethrough, and thereby causing interference between adjacent signals.
As examples of related technology of the connecting structure for such coaxial connection between two printed wiring substrates via connector joint part, a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-160437) and a patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI-5(1993)-299141) are known.
These documents disclose the connection structure for smoothly and effectively connecting high-frequency signal lines and ground lines of two printed wiring substrates, respectively, intended to fabricate a compact size for a connecting structure of the coaxial connector.